Ice
by LeoxRenet
Summary: Sparrow is convinced that Duchess has to have ice in her veins, what with the way she refuses to stay the night with him for starters. But, he might be singing a different tune if they finally get down to what's really going on in her head. Though, getting to that point might not be so easy. Sparrow/Duchess in other words, Swan Theft. And some lemony parts thus the rating.


This idea came to me a few nights ago, and seeing as I'm awake and feeling rather musical to a point, I figured why not type it down? I've decided to age the characters up a little if only to kind of roll with my idea. I borrowed several lyrics from 'You're So Cold' by Mariah Carey, and those belong to her. Mattel owns EAH. Enjoy!

* * *

Sparrow rolled off of Duchess and then disposed of the now used condom. He noticed that she'd gotten up out of the bed and had started gathering up her clothes that previously adorned his bedroom floor.

"What're you doing?" Sparrow was still half-dazed from their round of marathon sex.

"What does it look like?" Duchess was dressed most of the way by now.

"You don't hafta go," He looked down, he should have figured that she was going to leave anyhow.

Duchess scoffed at that, "Sparrow, don't be ridiculous."

As always, Duchess then started on one of her rants. These rants about how just because they were having sex didn't mean that she had to stay the night, that her happily ever after was doomed to never happen and that she had to bitterly accept her destiny, like it or not. Not to mention that this was the only sex she'd ever get to enjoy, what with the ending that awaited her. She didn't have any plans to form any emotional attachments with _anyone_, especially since she was going to die alone.

"Good night," She didn't turn to look back at him as she exited his bedroom and then left his apartment.

"...night," He muttered once she was gone.

Why did insist on never staying? Did she forget that maybe he had feelings too? That maybe, he didn't really feel like living a 'one-night stand' every night life-style? That perhaps he was interested in commitment and breaking some rules, those rules specifically being so-called 'destiny'?

Grabbing his guitar, Sparrow started to play some chords. If this whole thing with Duchess was really bothering him so much, he should try and channel his feelings in a more productive way.

* * *

"I'm Blondie Lockes bringing you the latest on the ever-rockingest show in the land, this year's annual Battle of The Bands," Blondie was already very enthusiastic in front of the camera.

Her Mirrorcast had boomed since graduating Ever After High and while she did go the traditional route originally and attempted Fairytale College, a big network executive was a fan of her Mirrorcasts, made her an offer she couldn't refuse and since then, she'd been a top Fairytale News reporter. Blondie covered everything from sports matches to entertainment events. Even though this may not have been the destiny she thought was set in stone for her, it was certainly way better than whatever she'd thought her destiny might have been.

"That's right, don't forget to check out our Mirrorblog for more info on the artists and their acts. Now, this next act is a well-known local one. Even though they might be small-time celebs here at home, they're not afraid to show these out of landers that is indeed their turf," She continued, keeping her flow steady.

"Here is Sparrow Hood and The Merry Men, performing their new song entitled, Little Princess!" Blondie led the crowd in cheering as the curtains opened to show Sparrow and his Merry Men behind him, each one of them with their respective instruments and back-up mics.

Sparrow was front and center, head down, guitar over his shoulder and lead mic before him. His drummer started slowly, the rest of the band joined in keeping this somber tempo. Then, Sparrow came in with his guitar riff that while it went along with what his band was playing, it served as a knife of sorts. This was because of the shock the muse-ic provided by his guitar was creating. He finally lifted his head and began to sing into the microphone.

"Ain't nothin' fair in this world, Little Princess...Ain't that a shame, Little Princess? You're a heartless woman, Little Princess..." After singing those words, he turned his attention to his guitar and played an even more intense riff.

These were sure some biting lyrics and he'd just began to sing, the crowd was already screaming for more.

* * *

Duchess sneered at the television set. What had possessed her to decide to watch The Battle of the Bands broadcast anyhow?

It wasn't like she cared.

Oh, who was she kidding. She did care, in fact, she hoped that Sparrow's band would win this year. She had the volume pretty loud to begin with but, she then turned on the closed captioning to her MirrorTV if only to be sure she knew the exact lyrics that were begin sung.

* * *

"I don't understand why you gotta be...Why do you need to be so cold?" Sparrow was singing again.

"Guess it's a question that I'll never know the answer to, yeeaah...Just like why you never sleep in my bed when we're through...Got me convinced that your veins are filled with ice...Little Princess, maybe it's better that I don't hold you close at niiiight," He hit a high note and strummed his guitar to match the sting of the words he was singing.

"Don't know why I ever let you treat me the way you do...You're no good for me since all you wanna do is please destiny. So many times, you kept me waiting 'round, endlessly...You laugh while I drown in despair, that's how I know for sure...Ain't nothin' fair in this world, Little Princess...Ain't that a shame, Little Princess? You're a heartless woman, Little Princess..."

Duchess angrily shut off her television set. She wasn't stupid, those lyrics were about her. She could practically feel the pain and suffering from Sparrow's singing coming right out of her TV set and grabbing her, begging her to fix things.

Wait, fix things? What was there that needed fixing? They had sex a lot and that was that.

She had no intention of every staying the night with him, she never had. Not even since the beginning...

* * *

_Sparrow had booked his band a gig and of course, he'd naturally told a little lie to land them that gig. The owner of the venue only allowed to bands with at least one girl to perform because it enticed male patrons to attend. If the bands playing there were sausage-fests, the club owner didn't make nearly as much money those nights. _

_Of course, he'd already hatched a plan. _

"_Look, I know dancing is more your style, but you can kinda dance at this thing. I just really need you to shake this tambourine back and forth, like this," Sparrow demonstrated. _

_He'd come to see Duchess Swan because despite their occasional spats here and there, they both had soft spots for each other. This was something that would prove to be a double-edged sword between them, but not for the time being. _

"_What's in it for me?" She crossed her arms, not very willing to do him a favor without being recompense for her help. _

_He listed off the that she'd get her hair done, nails done, a new outfit and new shoes; both items of clothing would be hers to keep after the gig was over. _

_She agreed for this reason and this reason only. Duchess wasn't one so easily swayed by promises of gifts but, because she knew how much Sparrow's band meant to him, she knew this was for real. _

_The band's gig came and Duchess ended up in a beautiful green dress. The top was a forest-green sequined bodice and the bottom was more of a punk-rock tutu, but a tutu all the same. The shoes she was provided with were reminiscent of pointe shoes although they had a heel element to them. Once they got on stage, she shook the tambourine when the songs called for her to. If not, she more or less bounced around and danced a little. Her dancing wasn't ballet, it was closer to contemporary but certainly less organized than either ballet or contemporary. Whatever she had been doing sure had some effect on Sparrow. _

_The final bow was taken and the gig was over as quickly as it had begun. The crowd had loved them and even though Duchess shook the tambourine for maybe two songs at best, but the crowd still praised the band's efforts. _

_After they exited the stage, Duchess made a comment about how she was going to need help changing out of her dress. She had other clothes to wear home but she wanted to be sure to transport her dress in the dress bag she'd received it in. _

_Naturally, since Duchess had helped him out, Sparrow thought it was only fair to do the same. He followed her to the dressing room she'd been provided with an then offered a hand when it came to unzipping the dress up the side. _

"_Sparrow, the clasp," Duchess pointed to the final item holding her dress closed._

_The clasp was located above the zipper, it had almost been invisible when Sparrow had unzipped the dress in the first place._

"_Duchess, if I unhook this your dress is gonna fall off." _

"_Yes, I know." _

_**She **came onto **him**. _

_Her tone gave him an unspoken challenge. Duchess didn't think that Sparrow was bold enough to actually go through with her request. _

_Of course, when her dress hit the ground, it was on. _

"_You're not wearing any..." He couldn't help but ogle her. _

"_Ballerinas typically skip undergarments*," Duchess smirked._

_Sparrow pulled her close to him and tried to lead. He met her eyes, ignoring her exposed body. He was attempting to seduce her mentally before he'd do it physically. _

_Duchess however, wasn't going to play second fiddle, she was going to lead. _

_With some tugs and pulls, Sparrow's clothes eventually ended up on the ground with Duchess' dress. This happened amidst hungry and rushed kisses. _

_They didn't have very much time as they were supposed to be putting away the band equipment and getting ready to pack up. This going to be a quickie no matter what._

_Duchess yelped in glee when Sparrow lifted her up by her hips. If she wanted to be in charge, fine. That still didn't mean that he was going to take it lightly. They locked eyes and smirked at one another. _

_Their relationship as friends who were a little too close had all been part of this chase. The bait had been placed by Duchess and Sparrow took it. _

_She could have hooked him long ago, but she decided to wait. Her strategy was to strike when he least expected. And with what had lead them here tonight, it was the perfect time to strike. Sparrow had asked Duchess for help and by choosing tonight to sink her hooks into him, she was kicking him while he was down._

"_Hat off," Duchess went to knock Sparrow's hat off his head. _

_He let it happen but expertly caught his fedora before it could hit the ground. Pulling back the band on it, he produced a condom he'd hidden there a few hours ago and only then did he let his hat hit the ground. _

"_Sparrow, you in there?" Tucker knocked on the door of the dressing room._

_That was when Duchess and Sparrow's quickie that hadn't even happened yet was pushed to a halt. _

"_Yeah, just a sec," Sparrow responded and then put Duchess down. _

_As Duchess started to put her other clothes on, she felt nothing but anger. She wanted to punch something, someone and even offer a kick to their face in a rather un-ladylike fashion. _

"_Hey," Sparrow whispered to her, "wanna pick up where we left off?" _

"_When?" She questioned, knowing to keep her voice down as well. _

"_Tonight, my place." _

_And with that, Duchess and Sparrow ended up at his place. Clothes went off in a more savage manner this time, the pair just didn't care anymore. They wanted each other and were determined to get what they wanted. The sacrifice of fabric didn't matter. _

_The mind game was over now. It was about time they got down to the physical seduction._

* * *

"Sparrow, Sparrow, can we get a statement?" Blondie was doing her best to chase him down.

Winners of Battle of the Bands or not, Sparrow his bandmates had no intention of turning around and giving Blondie a word.

"Does winning the competition help ease the very real heartache we all heard you singing about?" Blondie knew what buttons to push.

That was an unfair question.

This was exactly why musicians were wary of the press. But, Sparrow did suddenly get an idea of what to say. He turned around and walked back towards Blondie and her entourage.

Sparrow caught his breath when Blondie stuck her microphone in his face and her camera crew focused around him, "Win or lose, breaking hearts should be outlawed."

"And there you have it folks," Blondie pulled her mic away from Sparrow, "even the most punk-rocking-est men out there can feel that all too familiar heartache we've all felt inside. While I'm no love expert, I agree. Back to you, Cupid!"

Partying like a rockstar was something Sparrow and his buddies were notorious for. Of course, even the slew of groupies they'd end up picking up tonight wasn't about to fix the hole in Sparrow's heart.

No, sex with one of those girls was just going to be meaningless sex.

Sex without fire, passion or the possibility of having sheets ripped to shreds was no fun at all. Sure, these girls could probably play rough if he asked them to, but they weren't Duchess.

Duchess was something else...

She did what she pleased, she didn't need to be asked or told to do anything.

Knocking back another shot, Sparrow hoped the liquor would intercept the memory of his first time with Duchess before it could replay in his mind.

* * *

_Sparrow had expected Duchess to comment about how small his apartment was and about how it wasn't a 'big and flashy' place that rockstar would live in. But, she didn't. _

_All she cared about was the same thing he did, getting it on. She grabbed him and pulled him on top of her, the look in her eye never wavering. _

"_Now," She barked the order. _

_That sudden coldness in her voice was such a turn on...Sparrow was worried about fumbling while he sheathed himself but he kept it together and once he had the condom on, he did as she asked. _

_He sank himself into her again and again while Duchess arched up to meet each possessive thrust. The bed frame creaked with more intensity as they sped up. _

"_Is that all you've got?" Duchess taunted as her breath hitched. _

"_Watch me rock you like a hurricane," Sparrow took this chance to catch his breath before speeding up. _

"_Y-you...ahhh...you're s-so...corny," She kept taunting in between moans of pleasure. _

_A smirk crept up on Sparrow's face at that, "Maybe...ngh! But, I'm not the one who's gonna be screaming...aaaahhh...all night long." _

_The increase in tempo provided a sequence of bucking and arching in perfect rhythm. If Sparrow wanted to, he could have been corny again and made some kind of comment using the phrase 'slippery when wet'. He was about to laugh when finally, what he had been so cocky about before happened. _

_Duchess threw her head back as her body shuddered in climax, "SPARROW...S...S-SPARROW...AH!" _

_His reaction came in the form of a groan in satisfaction. He was exhausted and had yet to remove himself from his lover's body. He did finally slide out of her and they lay in the sweet silence. He'd started to drift off when Duchess had gotten up and started getting redressed. _

_Of course, he didn't pay it much mind due to the hex of a kiss she planted on him before ducking out. _

* * *

"What in the world are you doing here?" Duchess stepped out onto her balcony to see Sparrow standing outside her home.

"I came here for you, Duchess," Sparrow sighed, he wasn't all that happy about it either.

"I saw your performance, I'm the Little Princess. It's not that difficult to figure out. But, I guess that you felt the need to come and tell me to face if only to make the blow of being humiliated in that way a harsher one than it already was."

"The only reason I ever wrote that song was 'cause I was mad," Sparrow yelled up to her, "And maybe it was stupid but it wasn't like you would've listened to me any other way."

He had her there.

"You are impossible," She turned to her swan form and then flew down to where Sparrow was.

"And you're not?" He asked once she was standing in front of him.

"Hmph," Duchess crossed her arms, "what do you want then?"

"I came to apologize, I'll never play that song again. That's it, I guess," He turned to leave, possibly forever after.

"Wait..."

He looked at her, expecting her to choose some biting words before sending him off.

"It's a little chilly out...maybe you should join me inside," She spoke a phrase that nearly surprised them both.

"Uh, okay. If that's what you want..."

* * *

Sparrow held onto Duchess tighter as the sunrise rolled in. He could just lay here with her for the whole rest of the day. In fact, that sounded like the best plan for today.

Last night had found them in a screaming match that then brought them to the bedroom and when Sparrow insisted on spending the night, Duchess finally admitted why she never stayed the night with him.

"I love you," Sparrow whispered in her ear and then leaned down to kiss her shoulder.

The fear of following her true heart scared her and she was stuck in the prison of destiny thinking that following her true heart was a freedom she couldn't have.

But, lucky for Duchess, she'd fallen for quite the outlaw and he'd long since broken those chains of destiny.

"And I you," Duchess whispered back, not bothering to pull up her sleeping mask, "But, I need my beauty sleep."

He chuckled softly at that and went back to enjoying the warmth of her body against his. There was no way her veins were filled with ice.

* * *

**_A/N: _****__****_Notice the * on the _****_comment Duchess makes about ballerinas skipping undergarments, I did some research on that and asked some dancer friends of mine and they have told me that this is an actual thing because anything underneath would create unflattering lines for the dancers._**

**_Now, back to your regularly scheduled author's notes. While Duchess may be a lot of things, you have to acknowledge that her meanness comes from her fear of the ending she's been dealt and Sparrow would have to be the one to encourage her to go against her destiny and that would surely take a lot seeing how to a point Duchess is controlled by that fear she has and that fear drives her to try and hurt others (see True Hearts Day). This was my first Swan Theft and I really like how it turned out. Hope you guys liked it too, until next time. _**


End file.
